Sirens Song
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: When old friends become new enemies, and old enemies become new friends what could be the problem. Throw in a American and a Tatoo, and hogwarts' golden boys don't stand a chance. edited
1. Blood bath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do claim that the plot is my own, with some help, and the cardboard box that I live in is also mine. So keep your nasty hands of my box.

A/N: I have no clue where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas that you think would be good in this story then get back to me.

Siren's Song

_Summary: _Hermione, now Head Girl, so called friends abandoned her. But when her parents tell her a family secret, it changes her life for good. Because of this secret she returns to Hogwarts with two Slytherin and a strange American for friends.

Chapter 1

A girl of no more then seventeen walks it to a room full of cloaked and masked figures. She walks toward a tub in only a bathrobe. She stops when she reaches the tube, and looks in. She sees that it is full of blood. She removes the robe and steps into the tube, and sits on her knees in the middle of it. The strange figures surround the tube and one walks forward and places a thin aged hand on top of her head. And begins to chant in a strange language and then the rest join in. Then the figure pushes her head under the blood. Then she sees flashes from her past.

**Flash**

_"Mommy why can't I have a cookie?"_

_"It is to close to dinner. After dinner you can have one."_

**Flash**

_"Mother I got this weird letter from a school called Hogwarts."_

_"What dose it say?"_

_"It said that I'm a witch and they want to train me to use my powers. Can I go?"_

**Flash**

_"I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you?"_

_"Ron Weasley."_

_"Harry Potter."_

**Flash**

_"Hermione, we have to talk."_

_"Yes, mom?"_

_"I'm not a muggle I'm a siren and that would make you one two."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"You were two young, its tradition not to tell the child this till a month before their 17th birthday."_

**Flash**

_"Hermione, would you like to go out with me?"_

_"I'm sorry Ron but I think of you more as a brother, even if I did like you that way we would not be able to go out."_

_"Fine!"_

**Flash**

_"Do you think that your to good for my brother?"_

_"Ginny, its nothing like that I like him as a brother and a friend, but nothing more."_

_"You are just a stuck up mudblood. Now leave before I jinx you."_

**End Flashes** (A/N Sorry that there are a lot of flash backs.)

The girl rose from the bath and you could see that her appearance had changed. She no longer had short brown frizzy hair, but blue-blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were no longer brown but amethyst in color. And her body change, now she had curves in all the right places and her skin was the color of china doll's. Two of the figures picked up the robe off the floor and helped her in to it.

"Congratulations, you are now a siren. From now on you will no longer be Hermione Granger, now to this coven you are Mila. Step now out of the tub of mermaid blood and be recognized for who you are."


	2. Americans and snakes

Chapter 2

A/N: I love Greek monsters so I'm going to use a lot of them. Don't worry I will fill you in as I go along.

Sirens- in the beginning they were depicted as birds with a woman's head (and sometimes breasts) and later become the mermaids we know. ( Half-fish and Half-woman)

A/N: In this script sirens are tall creatures that stand like a person with feather covered bird feet, feathered covered hand and faces and beaks that are the same color of their feathers, their wings come out of their back. Their feather are the same color as their hair, in their human form.

The next morning Mila got up and went into the bathroom, as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her self, she could not help but think that Harry and Ron were in for a surprise. She was getting dressed when her mother come to the door and told her that they needed to talk. Her mother headed off while she finished dressing and applied a little make-up. Then she headed down the stairs and walked into the living room. There she saw her mom and a girl about her age with raven black hair and blood-red eyes.

A/N: Hermione's (Mila) mom and dad are named Samantha and John.

Samantha: Mila, darling, I would love for you to meet Jasmain Lii, She comes here all the way from America to got to Hogwarts fro her seventh year, and she also just became a siren too.

Mila: It is very nice to meet you.

Jasmain: Same here.

Samantha: Oh, Mila, I hope you don't mind but I invited some friends over for dinner tonight.

Mila: Who?

Samantha: You must likely know their sons they attend Hogwarts with you and are in your year.

Mila: That is nice, but who?

Samantha: The Malforys and the Zabinnis.

Mila: _(with a fake smile)_ Oh the Malfoys and The Zabinnis such wonderful people. _(mumbling)_About as wonderful as Devil's Snare.

Samantha: I knew you would not care. Oh and your Hogwarts litters came today. Jasmine since you got your letter you have been to see Dumbledore already.

Jasmain: Yes.

Mila: Mom can we go the Diagon alley, today?

Samantha: Yes, but first we have to do something.

Mila: What is that?

Samantha: Follow me.

Samantha lead them to the basement to the room were the tub of blood use to sit, in its place was a trunk. Samantha removed the key from around her neck. The key fit perfectly into the hole. She turned the key and the trunk opened up. Inside was a folded fan, that's sides had silver snakes with emerald eyes. Samantha picked up the fan and put the fan in Mila's right hand. As soon as the fan touched her hand, her hand shut around it and white beam of light began to wrap it's self around her arm were it crawled up her arm and then the light spread all over her body and then disappeared.

Mila: Mom, what was that?

Samantha: The mark of out family. Now hear me, for what I'm about to tell you is important. Jasmain is your cousin, and in ort family we are hunters. We hunt the monster right out of Greek mythology, minotaur, harpies, and others. You will find that you have become more agile then before. This fan is also your sword. Now you know why I make you learn Greek mythology, and how to kill the monsters. Now some of these monsters do not die, just turn to dust but come back later.

Mila: Why don't you hunt anymore?

Samantha: It comes with the siren. You will also learn other things. This stuff I can't tell you, because we don't know you gifts yet, so this you will have little help.

Mila: Okay. Why don't you hunt anymore?

Samantha: Because on my last battle my powers were drained, so I can't even transform anymore. Now you must leave if you are going to Diagon Alley. so your here in time for dinner.

Mila: One more question. What is this mark of our family?

Samantha: A snake.

A/N: Time is running out if you have not voted for Hermione to fall in love with Draco or Blaise. I would to hear what kind of trouble you would like to see Hermione and Jasmain get in to.


	3. 12 foot Man Eating Squirrels

I'm back with the third chapter of Siren's Song. I am going to use this chapter just to push the story along. So I am sorry if this chapter is slightly boring. Hopefully now that school is out I can try to get most of this story done, but I have another two stories in the works. Oh will all stop acting like my English teacher in pointing out my mistakes.

Siren's Song

12 foot man eating squirrels

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

Mila and Jasmain walk into the Leakey Cauldron that afternoon, after doing a little shopping in muggle London. They had changed their appearances just slightly. Mila had shortened her hair to the middle of her back in made it a light brown, and she had changed her eyes to soft brown. Jasmain had shortened her hair till it was extremely short and spiked it, and dying the tips of the spikes emerald green and she changed her eye color to black. (Jasmain will change her hair like she changes her clothes.) Mila was dressed out in a pair tight hip hugger jeans with a blood red top that came off of her shoulders, the sleeves were a few strings of beads. Jasmain was wearing a black and green corset top with a black pair of pants. Under her left eye was a tear shaped diamond that was embedded into her skin. When they walked in they were greeted by the looks of men that just screamed attracted.

When they reached the back, Mila took out her wand and tapped the bricks in correct order. When the wall had opened they stepped through.

"I think we should start at Gringotts. We need money here." states Mila

"We use money in the States too." states Jasmain as she flicked on a pair sunglasses.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"What ever. Lets hurry up I hate crowds."

With that they headed over to Gringotts and when they stepped in, the first thing that they saw was Harry and Ron. When they saw Mila they headed over to her.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" spat Ron

"Not to be rude but are you that immature that you still use the term 'mudblood'?" asked Jasmain

"Who are you?" asked Harry as he checked her out along with Ron

"Jasmain Diablo, and you are?"

"I am Harry Potter and this is my best mate, Ron Weasley"

"That is nice, but I have places to go and people to see, and you are in my way. So move."

With that Mila and Jasmain walk around them and head farther into the bank. Short time later they walk out into the sunlight with their coin bags full of coins. They made the short trip to Flourish and Blotts and walked in. They pulled out their lists and read through them, then Jasmain handed her list to Mila.

"Can you get my books for me, I have to go and find some books that I am going to need."

"Sure."

With that Jasmain and Mila headed in different directions. After an hour Mila went to the check out counter and found Jasmain already waiting for her ready to pay for a small pile of books. They sorted through the books and Mila paid for hers and then Jasmain paid for hers. Then they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they each bought their robes and then as the list stated a dress robe. After visiting several stores they headed to Magical Menagerie were Mila bought a new cat for Crookshanks had died of old age. The cat was the ideal witches cat, and Jasmain bought a large cage for her two Ravens, Edgar (as in Edgar Allen Poe who wrote the poem The Raven) and Dream. When they were done the headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they rested from shopping with ice cream.

"You know when I was talking to Dumbledore I found that they are starting a gym class, and that we will be learning about Quidditch."

"Great just what I need, a class that I will fail at."

Jasmain leans over and whispers "Being Sirens we don't even need brooms. Any ways with our now enhanced abilities we can clean the floor with them." she finishes with a smirk, and Mila starts to giggle at that thought.

"I will love to see Ron's sister play some muggle sports."

"So what do you know about sirens?"

"They come mostly from Greek mythology and know for their singing, and astonishing good looks."

"Si, but that singing is on command, we can sing without hypnotizing the opposite sex." (Si means yes in Spanish)

"From what mom said we fight mythological monsters and have special powers."

"Yes, see my powers are that I am able to see the future in visions and see things with shinny objects but crystal balls work better and move things with my mind without lifting a finger. We have to find out your powers soon."

"There are some witches and wizards that can see the future in crystal balls."

"But they can only see what it wants to show them, but I make it show me anything that I want. Now some other things that Sirens are real good with the wandless magic. It is something that develops when you finish the ceremony. Any questions you have then you will read the books I bought on sirens for you and me to share since I was shipped here to help you out before my training was complete, but I'm cool with that since my teach was as exciting as a rock."

"If you can see what ever you want can you use them to see my powers?"

"I could but I don't want to."

Mila sticks her tongue out at her, causing her to laugh, but it was cut short by screaming. Without thinking Mila had pulled out her fan/sword that she had tucked into her back pocket. Jasmain had grabbed her and had the sword drawn on it soon they saw two huge squirrels coming down the road trying to bite the people in the streets. Everyone took shelter in the different shop, and soon they where the only people out in the streets. The squirrels soon turned on them and started to growl at them.

"What in the hell are they?" asked Mila

"They would be twelve foot man eating squirrels, the best way to kill them is to take off their head."

"When did this happen?"

"I would love to know this to so I go kick some ass."

Mila looks around and sees all the shop windows were covered.

"Why are all the shop windows covered?"

"Would you like to see two young women be torn apart?"

"Point taken."

But before she could say something the squirrels attack, she slashed the first squirrel in the side, and it backed up and prepared to attack again. When she looked over she saw the second squirrel with its head cut off and Jasmain walking towards the second and she raised the sword, she brought it down and cleanly removed its head. She then turned and walked into an ally and Mila followed and what she saw shocked her. Their was Pansy and Crabbe huddled in a corner surrounded by three more of the bad assed squirrels. Jasmain then throw a rock at the wall above their heads. The hellmonkey squirrels turned and began to advance toward them. They got their stances and prepared to fight. The squirrels soon jumped at them, and in few moments three squirrels were beheaded and laying dead. Using the bushy tail of one of the dead she cleaned her blade and Mila followed suit. When they stood up Crabbe took one look at the blades in their hands and took off.

"Thank you Hermione for saving me." she ran over and gave Mila a hug. Unsure what to do she hugs her awkwardly back.

"Your welcome Pansy."

"Are there any more of those things?"

Jasmain lifted her blade to it was parallel to her eyes. Her eyes became cat like then after a minute they went back to normal

"No, that was the last of this group."

They started to walk away when Pansy grabs Mila's arm.

"Hermione I was wondering if you don't mind that we start over and become friends?"

"Why?"

"I need a real friend, and the group that I hang out with don't want to be my friends anymore."

She looked at her non believing.

Jasmain whispered in her ear "She speaks the truth."

"Why do they not want to be your friend?"

"I got to keep being a prefect and I told them I was not going to let them off doing things."

"That is sad, look my cousin Jasmain made prefect also and I am Head Girl, so sure. Look I'm having company at my house soon so we have to go but I will owl you later."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Oh its Mila now, that just between friends."

They turned and hurried off and they grabbed their stuff, and they headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. Using the fireplace they were soon at Mila's

Sorry this took so long and remember if you hear voices inside your head that is a sign of insanity, and I hear four voices. And watch out for twelve foot man eating squirrel, if you find some then check your self in to the closes asylum.


End file.
